Olivia
Olivia (オリヴィエ Orivie, Olivie in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Rei Matsuzaki in the Japanese version, and in the English version, she is voiced by Karen Strassman. Profile Olivia is a dancer who travels across the continent in a theatre troupe. In the past during one of Olivia's performances, a noble man was smitten by her and plotted to kidnap and marry her. However, Basilio stepped in and prevented this and Olivia has been grateful to him ever since. She can have a son named Inigo, provided she does marry. She will also be Lucina's mother if she marries Chrom and Morgan's mother if she marries the Avatar. After learning that Inigo wants to be a dancer, she keeps trying to spy on him practicing, much to his embarrassment. Olivia first appears in Chapter 10 after Chrom and company successfully defeats Mustafa and leads them back to Ferox. Before the battle Olivia encounters Mustafa. Even though he finds out that she is there to help Chrom and his army, he decides to let her go. At Ferox, after Chrom finds his new resolve to fight Gangrel, Olivia volunteers to aid his cause by dancing for them. Basilio notes that her dances invigorates the spirits of troops, causing them to work twice as hard. Chrom happily accepts Olivia's offers and she joins Chrom in his final battle with Gangrel, and his future adventures. After the war, if she is unmarried, Olivia's stage fright never faded, but her dances accompanied with her shy blush became legendary as she traveled throughout the world. Personality Olivia is extremely shy and withdrawn, but a dancing genius with many fans across the lands. She states to Chrom that she is only good at dancing, which even then, she feels she in inadequate in doing, mostly due to her stage fright. She can summon more of her strength than usual for the sake of others. Her dream is to open her own theatre. She is the best singer in the army. Her birthday is August 20th. In Game Base Stats | Dancer |1 |18 |3 |1 |8 |9 |5+4 |3 |2 |5 | Luck +4 | Sword - D | Iron Sword Concoction |} Growth Rates |75% |40% |25% |70% |70% |60% |25% |20% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Maribelle *Panne *Inigo *Lucina (Only if Olivia is her mother) *Morgan (Only if Olivia is her mother) Class Sets *Dancer *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Olivia is the only Dancer unit in the game and true to her class' defining traits, she is a dodging expert with high Speed, Skill, and Luck Growths. However Olivia is an extremely fragile and starting at level 1 on the final chapter of the first half of the game, Olivia will need to be handled with care for her recruitment chapter and for much initial level grinding. Though Olivia can attack, her low strength growth and caps make it an issue for her to even be considered for offensive usage, but her high skill can give her plenty of criticals. However her utility skill Special Dance makes her dancing much more potent, as those who she dances for stronger offensively and defensively for the turn she dances. All in all, Olivia should not be used mainly as an offensive unit, but more a supportive role. However her high speed, skill, and luck benefits for her Pair Ups makes her a good partner. Reclassing Olivia's two class options are the Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight lines. As a Myrmidon related class, Olivia's growths are near similar to Lon'qu, though has a sightly less chance for skill and speed as him, but her caps nearly match him point for point. Olivia can use this line to train her sword ranks or be probably one of her best offensive permanent class changes due to her high speed and skill growths on top of a better Strength cap and an overall boost to all stat caps. Regardless of final class choice Olivia can seize Astra and Lethality which fits nicely with her high skill cap and even Vantage to possibly keep her alive when in a tight spot Health wise. Swordfaire can be considered for some extra sword might. As a Pegasus Knight, Olivia grows similarly to Sumia but is a little weaker than Cordelia strength wise and is slightly slower and less skillful than both. Regardless Olivia is a very capable unit in her new Pegasi riding class, though her low defense growths makes her especially weak to Archers and should express caution when facing such foes. However the true benefit from this class comes from her ability to gain Galeforce as a Dark Flier as it is both useful for her, and for her son Inigo to inherit. However, should the player decide to keep her in these classes, Olivia as a Falcon Knight is highly recommended to bolster her strength stat more. Quotes Event Tile *"I snuck in some weapon practice. Can't rely on dancing all the time, after all." (weapon exp) *"I put together a new, edgier dance routine, but I'm too embarassed to show anyone!" (exp) *"What's that? It's just lying there... I suppose it'd be all right to take it...?" (item) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Dreams are easy to chase, but hard to catch. What do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I need other hobbies besides dancing. How do you pass the time?" (free time) *"I feel very safe around you, you know that? Can I fight with you in the next battle?" (team up) *"Hello. You're certainly glowing today. Did someone dance for you?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"I can't do much besides dance, but that would be wonderful!" (team up) *"I usually try to help out where I can. Cooking, stocking weapons...you know." (free time) *"Not at all. But it's nice to be noticed." (happy) Asking - Married *"(Name), PROMISE me you won’t get yourself hurt. I couldn’t bear to lose you." (promise) *"(Name)! Don’t stare like that. You’re so handsome, You’ll make me blush..." (compliment) *"(Name), I love you so much. You give me the courage to say that." (love) *"What do you have there, (name)? If you’re busy, I can put it away for you." (gift) Replying - Married *"I know. I’m sorry if I worry you. I’ll just have to get stronger, okay?" (promise) *"Oh, stop. Are you trying to make my heart race?!" (compliment) *"I love you, too. And I always will" (love) *"Oh, this? It’s just a gift...for you. I guess I should have hidden it better" (gift) Asking - Child *"Inigo/Lucina/Morgan, would you mind training with me? I’m too shy to ask anyone else." (train) *"Is there anything you need, Inigo/Lucina/Morgan? You know I would do anything for you." (gift) *"My gosh, Inigo/Lucina/Morgan! Are you all right? You look like you’ve been through an ordeal." (concern) *"Inigo/Lucina/Morgan, you came from the future, right? How did you spend your days?" (story) Replying - Child *"A-are you sure? Just thinking about raising a sword at my own child makes me nervous." (train) *"That’s kind of you to offer. But all I need is the pleasant conversation!" (gift) *"I’m all right. I promise! Please, don’t trouble yourself." (concern) *"My life so far has been mostly practice, practice, practice. I have stage fright, but it’s worth it to see other people smiling back. But you’re the one I want to make happy most of all. Sometimes I see a hint of sadness in your eyes and I...worry." (story) Level Up *"Everyone's staring! How embarassing..." (6+ stats up) *"You know, I think I'm really helping!" (4-5 stats up) *“I learned some new steps!” (2-3 stats up) *"Don't look so disappointed..." (0-1 stat up) *"Dancing sure brought the best out of me." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *“Um, could you turn the other way? Armory *"You're shopping for me? Oh, but I... Thank you!" (buying) *"Sell whatever you need to. I don't mind." (selling) *"I do feel a little safer with a strong weapon in hand..." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Everyone works so much harder than me. I need to do more." (misc) Greetings-Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Need a little break?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Taking a break?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar. Are you on your evening rounds?" (evening) *"It’s getting late, Avatar. Please get some sleep." (night) Greetings-Married *"Hello, Avatar. So, uh...nice morning we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Do you have any plans for today?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar. It sure is getting late." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Sleep well tonight." (night) Roster A shy, introverted caravan dancer who goes above and beyond to help others. Despite her stage fright, she is unparalleled in her craft and has admirers around the world. The most mesmerizing singer. Born on August 20th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'll do my best!" *"I'm ready." *"Oh no!" *"Don't give up!" *"I believe in you." *"Careful!" *"We can stop them." *"I'm with you!" *"This could be tough." *"Ok..." *"Don't give up!" Dual Strike *"Here goes!" *"My turn!" *"Gotcha!" *"One from me!" *"Alright." Dual Guard *"You alright?" *"Look out!" Critical *"I can fight too!" *"Stop staring!" *"Oh, let this be over!" *"I didn't want to do this!" Defeated Enemy *"Sorry..." *"I did it!" *"Was that all right?" *"There..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was amazing!" *"I appreciate it!" *"Thank you!" Defeated By Enemy *"I'm sorry, hngh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Olivia - Shrinking Violet : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. The flush in her cheeks remained a staple of her beauty. ; Olivia and Chrom : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Olivia gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she traveled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war. ; Olivia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Olivia, above all else. ; Olivia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. ; Olivia and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and coward, or else ignored entirely. Over time, however, Olivia's dancing managed to bring him back into the populace's favor. ; Olivia and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. ; Olivia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for his wife, Olivia, whose modest but mesmerizing dances made her more popular by far. ; Olivia and Kellam : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Olivia and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. When the West-Khan sent Olivia on errands across the globe, Lon'qu accompanied her without fail and ensured her safety. ; Olivia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. ; Olivia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. His wife, Olivia, wandered down more than one dark alley just to make sure he was safe and sound. ; Olivia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw his wife dancing in the streets at night to make ends meet, he resumed work as a sellsword. ...Olivia was most grateful. ; Olivia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children especially loved Olivia's vibrant dances, which often filled them with glee. ; Olivia and Henry : Henry settled down with Olivia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited both his father's grin and his mother's undying love for entertaining others. ; Olivia and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Olivia. Their forgotten hamlet glowed during festivals, when Olivia's dancing warmed more than any fire. Etymology "Olivia" was coined by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on Oliver, Oliva, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva, meaning "olive". Link Trivia *In the Japanese version of her support with Donnel, she sings the tale of a raven prince and a heron princess whose homeland was destroyed by a fire. *Olivia shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Anna Gallery File:Olivia Kakusei.png|Olivia's portrait in Awakening. File:olivia confession.jpg|Olivia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Raining olivia.jpg|Olivia in the rain. File:Olivia2.jpg|Concept art of Olivia File:Olivia1.jpg|Concept art of Olivia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters